FACE Family Secrets
by MapleVodkaNTomatoes
Summary: Just some different short stories about the FACE family member's different reactions when they find out who's dating who. Rated M for any FUTURE chapters *wink wink* WARNING: yaoi, boyxboy, all different combinations of FACE family couples, & possible smut in future chapters. Featuring: USUK, FrUK, Franada, AmeCan, FrUS, & MapleTea
1. USUK

**FACE Family Secrets [PART ONE]**

**This one will probably be the longest chapter in this story 6/6 so just cope with it, I'll make them shorter and more tolerable ^^ ~ADMIN OUT**

* * *

Matthew was just finishing up the dishes from dinner when his pet polar bear cub Kumajana tugged on the leg of his jeans. He looked down and saw his bear point to his own soft belly. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"We just had dinner, Kumaiichi," he told his pet. "You still can't be hungry."

"Food," commanded the cub with another tug on his jeans. Mattie sighed heavily and got out the pancake mix.

"But I'm only fixing two, got it?"

"Who are you?" asked the bear, tilting its head to the left. Matthew sighed again and started mixing the ingredients together to make pancakes.

* * *

It was right after dinner when Alfred was quick to grab ahold of Arthur's wrist and pulled him into his room. He excitedly shut the door and practically pounced on his British boyfriend.

"Gyaah-!" Arthur yelled as he was tackled to the bed by a football player-sized American. He was pinned to the sheets and looked down upon with solid ocean-blue eyes. A certain glare from the boy's glasses were gone, for they'd already been slipped off and set neatly on the bedside table next to the lamp.

"Get ready, Artie," said the large American. "'Cause I'm about to make you scream." He winked his signature "hero gesture" to the Englishman beneath him.

"We just had dinner, you git! Wait a little bit!"

"No time, bro. We got some 'catching up' to do." He winked again and Arthur smiled, giving up. There was no use. Once Alfred was set on something, he would stick to it.

"OK, Alfred. But first, I would like to provide _you_ some service too." Alfred's eyes widened slightly, but soon were looking into the Brit's eyes with half-lidded cerulean orbs while smiling mischievously as the idea was put into his head.

"Alright, Arthur. What'd you have in mind?" Arthur smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Matthew finished making the pancakes for Kumadeni and cleaned more dishes. After the chores were done, he decided he would retreat to his bedroom and collapse from exhaustion. But as he passed by Alfred's room, it seemed awfully quiet in there. Usually, he would hear his obnoxious brother shouting while playing video games on his Xbox, but there was no sound. Curiosity got the best of poor Matthew and he took ahold of the doorknob and slowly turned it, peeking into the bedroom.

"Al?" he whispered, thinking maybe his brother was asleep, but Alfred was _far_ from that. What young, innocent Mattie saw was something he shouldn't have seen. He couldn't believe his indigo eyes, which couldn't seem to look away. He just stood in the doorway like a fool watching his brother doing...it was so hard to explain in words. And was that...Arthur?!

He pushed his glasses up his nose and bit his thumbnail. "S-s-s-sweet maple..." he exclaimed quietly, but loud enough so someone could hear him.

It was Alfred, who looked up and noticed him in the doorway (which was a surprise seeing as how no one _ever_ noticed the poor Canadian). "Holy—!" he said but cut himself off as he pushed on Arthur's shoulders, breaking them apart.

"Ouch! Git!" Arthur yelled, but also looked up to see Matthew standing in the doorway, blue-violet eyes wide, hand over his mouth, covered by a too-long-for-arms sleeve of a baggy red hoodie, and adorable curl twisted and kinked from seeing something he should _not_ have seen.

"Oh, God..." Arthur started, "H-hello, M-Matthew..."

The Canadian standing in the threshold took his hand away from his mouth and stuffed both into his hoodie pocket, turning around and walking away, quietly mumbling, "Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"Wait! Matt!" yelled his brother, hopping off of the bed and yanking his jeans up. He buttoned them back up and ran out into the hall. "Matt, wait!" The Canadian turned around. "I can explain this!"

Matthew gave his brother a once over before observing, "Your fly is down," and walking off towards his own bedroom where he can lock himself up and hide in a corner, forever scarred for life.

Alfred looked down and zipped his jeans up. "C'mon, Matt! I can explain. It's not what you think it is!"

"Then what is it?" Matthew asked, turning around to face his red-faced brother. "What was that?" Alfred was silent. What was he exactly supposed to say to his innocent and childish brother? How was he supposed to answer that blunt enough as for Mattie to understand and _not_ freak out?

"Uh...well, I...erm..." He couldn't find the right words. His poor, impish Canadian brother was probably severely traumatized and will never get the image out of his brain.

"I can answer for you. You were with Arthur, in your bedroom, by yourselves, doing things that not even Francis should know about."

"Well, it's not that simple. It's sorta—."

"You were getting sucked off by the guy!" Alfred was shocked. He never knew his brother had such a perverted vocabulary. Of course, one would suspect it, seeing as how he was raised by one of the most perverted—er, "the country of love."

"Well, yeah, but—."

"How long has this sort of relationship between you and Arthur been going on?"

"...Three months." Matthew's bespectacled eyes widened. "B-but this is only the fifth time we've done this sorta thing!"

The Canadian's indigo orbs widened more. "Five times?!"

"Y-yes..."

"How come Francis or I didn't know?"

"Because we thought you'd disapprove. But, Matt, we really like each other. We're not just physical, we're social. We hold each other like a real couple, we share little kisses before bed and in the morning; we hug, we cuddle, we snuggle by the fire—"

"What fire?"

"OK, the TV. But you get my point, right, Matt? We like each other, a lot. We _love_ each other. I love him, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too. Matt, please..."

Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother—his annoying, obnoxious, oblivious American brother—was in love. And on that note, he couldn't help but feel for the guy and smile, nodding his head in approval. "OK, I never said I disagreed," he answered. "You two have fun, I guess, but not too much fun, 'kay?"

Alfred jumped up and down excitedly. "Woo-hoo! O' course, bro! Thank you, thank you, thank you _so much_, dude!" Alfred hugged his brother tightly—too tightly actually—and ran back to his bedroom. But Arthur stood behind him, blocking his way, tears welling up in his own Forest Green eyes.

"You...?"

"Arthur?"

"You..._love_ me?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Yeah, haven't I told you that?" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him close.

"Yes, but I didn't think you were that serious," the Brit admitted, looking down at his feet sheepishly, but his chin was lifted so that he stared into vivid oceanic blue eyes.

"Of course I was serious. Serious as being sent to Heaven or Hell, bro." Arthur's eyes shone as more tears came. He blinked them away and smiled as he stood on his toes to reach up to his taller American boyfriend and peck him on the lips. But instead of letting that slide, Alfred took it into full effect and crashed his lips against the Brit's in a long, passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. That is, until a certain clearing of the throat broke them apart.

"If you're going to do that, can you two please _get a room?"_ Matthew asked impatiently.

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other before smiling giddily and giggling like junior high girls in a swimming class full of boys. Alfred scooped Arthur into his arms and carried him back to his bedroom bridal style. He slammed the door behind him, an accented voice like the Brit's commenting something loudly; Matthew heard a lock click from the inside. Good idea, Alfred. Good idea.

* * *

Matthew woke up to the smell of something burning. He jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen only to find Arthur cooking—or more like trying to cook—breakfast. Matthew sprinted over to where the Englishman stood in front of the stove, spatula in hand and wearing the "Kiss Le Chef" apron of Francis's over his slim, pasty, half-naked body. The frightened Canadian turned the burner off and wiped sweat from his brow. It was extremely hot in the kitchen from the burnt breakfast. Way to ruin the image of pancakes.

"Oh, Matthew, I'm sorry. I almost burnt your house down!" Arthur said with a chuckle. _It's your house, too, you hoser._ The Brit took off the apron, gave the spatula over to Matthew, and headed back to Alfred's bedroom, but looked over his shoulder and said, "You can take over from here," and walking off with a laugh.

Mattie gripped the cooking utensil tightly with both hands and bent it in anger, almost snapping it in half. Burning down a house was no laughing matter. It wasn't some big joke. It was a serious threat to their lives!

The Canadian sighed, relaxing himself before grabbing the pancake mix from the cupboard and mixing the ingredients together to make more delicious _non-burnt_ breakfast pastries. Just like every other fucking morning in this lazy household! Hosers...

* * *

**So even if this one was long, I quite enjoyed writing it XD so please feel free to R&R and if you made to the end, congrats on making it this far XD ~ADMIN OUT**


	2. FrUK

**FACE Family Secrets [PART TWO]**

**Sorry this one is so short, but I was having writer's block and then this popped into my brain while listening to Volbeat...so if you FrUK fans out there wish for something longer, too bad! Cuz I don't even ship them that much. ~ADMIN OUT**

* * *

"Ungh—!" groaned the Brit as he was slammed onto the soft carpeted floor of his bedroom. Well, that definitely wouldn't help with the pain already shooting through his old spine. He looked up angrily at the Frenchman hovering above his frail body, a smug look of victory on his face, a smirk playing its way gorgeously across his mouth.

"Oh, Angleterre," spoke the man, his golden curls falling over his shoulder as he pulled the band from wavy locks. "You know that I have always loved you~" he added with a seductive lick to the lips. Arthur panicked inside, his face turning red, as he pushed on his shoulders.

"Francis, get off of me!" he shouted, smacking the Frenchman on the face.

"Ow!" Francis sat up, crawling off of the Brit and caressiong his red cheek. "Arthur, this is part of the script! You have to do it right otherwise the director won't be pleased—."

"The director is a bloody idiot!" The Englishman crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't understand why he would want to make a film like this anyway..."

"Everyone has love~ and can love whomever they choose," Francis said matter-of-factly. Who made him the speaker of the scripture? But as much as Arthur hated to admit it, the frog was right.

"You have a point..." he commented, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful motion. "Alright, fine!" He threw his hands in the air above his head. "Let's just get this over with...but use the name in the script this time!" He shot a glare at the Frenchman, who had already gotten up and pinned him to the floor again.

"Of course, Angleterre~" he said softly, bending down and nuzzling his nose into the crook of the Brit's neck and repeated his earlier line. "You know that I have always loved you, Eren~" He pecked the Englishman's neck lovingly and peeked up to look into shining emerald orbs.

Arthur placed a gentle hand on Francis's face, cupping his cheek gingerly. "I know, Levi; I love you, too~" As much as he hadn't wanted to, Arthur reached up and planted his lips upon the Frenchman's, but as soon as contact had been made, something inside him exploded. His heart began to flutter in the lightest and dizziest way, butterflies were set loose in his stomach, making his eyelids drift shut.

Francis snaked an arm underneath the Brit and lifted him up closer to his hard body. Arthur moaned quietly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, dragging him down closer onto him. Francis hummed questioningly into his mouth and pulled back from the kiss, panting hot breath onto his collarbone.

"Angleterre, that's not in the script," he commented, staring into the Brit's beautiful, half-lidded, peridot eyes. Arthur panted softly and gazed up into the Frenchman's deep and vivid cobalt eyes.

"I know, Francis," he replied breathily, leaning up to leave a few little kisses on his jawline.

"Arthur?" Francis asked cautiously, leaning back to continue looking into the Brit's glowing orbs.

"Francis~" replied Arthur with a little smirk on his pale face, planting his soft lips onto the Frenchman's, holding himself close to him. Francis groaned softly into the passionate kiss and began to kiss him back, until a bright light shone into the darkened room.

They pulled apart quickly, Arthur banging his head against the floor. "Damn it!" he cursed, looking up at where the light shone from, his eyes widening at the sight. There in the doorway stood his children, Alfred and Matthew, side by side, eyes large and mouths gaping open slightly. "Oh, God..." Arthur commented, blushing hard and squirming uncomfortably under the Frenchman, who stared back at the two boys, a smile on his face.

"Oh, Alfie! Mathieu!" Francis said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Arthur exclaimed, waving his hands dismissively. The American, with his hand still on the doorknob, slowly closed the door behind him. "...git!" he said, smacking Francis on the arm.

"Oh, Angleterre, such the tsundere~" Francis said, pecking the Brit on the cheek.

"The _what?!"_

* * *

**Japan agrees XD**

**And yes, I am aware of my SnK reference in this, I thought people would love me T^T JK but seriously though, who doesn't love SnK these days~?**


	3. Franada

**FACE Family Secrets: Franada**

**So this one is a bit longer than last chapter so please enjoy...R&R is welcome! ~ADMIN OUT**

* * *

Alfred was out with his friends, and Arthur was out shopping for their family. That meant that Matthew was alone at home with his papa. The Canadian sat on the couch, enjoying a piece of vanilla cake, topped with some homemade maple syrup. He hummed happily, chewing some of the dessert and watching his polar bear breathe deeply as he slept in a corner of the room.

"Oh, Mathieu~!" rang out a familiar accented voice. The Canadian turned around in his seat to recieve a surprise kiss to the nose. He blushed slightly as he looked up at Francis, his golden locks pulled back in a loose ponytail, his deep blue eyes smiling at him.

"Bonjour, papa," he said in his soft-spoken voice, grinning back at the Frenchman he knew to be his first father, but all of the other nations thought of them more as "brothers."

"Silly Mathieu~ you have some syrup on your mouth," Francis commented, and before the Canadian could react, he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the corner of his mouth, licking the sticky substance from his face. He saw his adorable little child blush madly and he chuckled. "You're so cute, mon bébé~" He walked around the couch to sit next to his used-to-be colony and draped a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"P-Papa," Matthew whimpered. When Francis turned his head to him, he looked down at his half-eaten piece of cake and shook his head. "N-Nevermind..." he mumbled, taking a small piece with his fork and shoving it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly and swallowing.

Francis chuckled softly at his flustered little child and pecked him on the cheek. "You are too adorable, Mattie~" He gazed into the blue-violet orbs of his former colony and noticed the stray strand of blond hair poking from his hair, which was very similar to his own. The curl bobbed up and down as the Canadian chewed another scrap of maple-covered cake. He giggled as he reached over and touched it, running it between his index finger and his thumb.

Matthew tensed up and whimpered as heat rose to his face and fell to the south as his older father figure teased his curl, twirling it around his finger and tugging on it lightly. "A-Ah~" he moaned softly as he felt his pants grow slightly tighter.

"Ooh, Mathieu, you like this~?" Francis asked curiously, leaning forward and giving his curl a little kiss. "Is this your _e-zone~?"_ He heard his little colony moan again and smirked, getting an idea.

"Eh? Papa, w-what—?" Matthew began to ask breathlessly, but was interrupted by the plate holding his cake getting stolen from his hand and set on the coffee table in front of the couch. He lifted a curious eyebrow, but didn't have time to question it as he was pinned to the cushions below, the Frenchman hovering above him. "M-Maple leaf..."

Francis sat up straight and looked down into his colony's eyes. "Mathieu...do you have any idea how excited you make me sometimes~?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with lustful and lewd thoughts.

The Canadian shook his head frantically. "I-I didn't know I excited you at all!" He squirmed around nervously, shifting underneath the older nation.

Francis scooted closer to the Canadian's head, his crotch resting right underneath his chin, an obvious half-boner creating a bulge in his jeans. "Mathieu~" he began, but trailed off as he tugged the younger nation's curl and heard the adorable mewls that escaped his mouth. He twirled the ahoge around his finger and tugged on it harder; he ran his tongue along the thin strand of golden hair and relished the delicious sounds coming from the young Canadian below him. He sat back and enjoyed the look of the flustered blond.

"P-Papa~" Matthew whined as the Frenchman withdrew from his curl to reach to the button on his own jeans and undo them. His impish eyes widened majorly as the older nation's erection sprang from his boxers, leaking with anxiousness and excitment. "M-Maple...~"

"Mathieu~" Francis muttered as he grabbed the younger one's cute bobbing curl and held onto it along with his own member and began stroking long and slow motions, jerking himself off, but also giving the Canadian the penetration and stimulation he obviously wanted.

"Ah~ P-Papa~ ngh~" Matthew moaned, shivering and trying not to pay attention to the throbbing cock that stood in front of his face. He felt his own pants grow tighter and squirmed anxiously, whimpering.

Suddenly, the sound of keys unlocking the front door were heard and in stepped someone whom they couldn't see.

"Eh! P-Papa~ y-you should—ngh—stop!" Footsteps could be heard from the kitchen and a rustling of a paper bag or two. Matthew lowered his voice to a whisper, even if his voice was already quiet enough. "Papa, s'il vous plaÎt!"

Francis slowed his stroking until he stopped completely. His breathing had gone shallow as his climax was almost complete. "Mathieu~ I was almost done..." he muttered, pouting slightly like a child.

"B-but I think Arthur's home..."

"I am," said a voice. Francis jumped and turned his head to see good ol' Angleterre standing there with his arms crossed, a bushy eyebrow cocked and an unpleasant frown on his face.

"Ah..hah, Angleterre~!" Francis said nervously. "Good to see your home—."

"What are you doing?" Arthur interrupted.

"A-Arthur, it isn't—!"

"Oui, Angleterre, this is all a misunderstanding~"

Arthur stood there stubbornly, his evergreen eyes darting down to a certain Frenchman's exposed cock then back up to his blushing nervous face. Arthur had never seen Francey Pants like this. It was amusing...and sort of arousing. Arthur smirked before walking away, waving a dismissive hand in the air, and commented, "looks like the cat's out of the bag~!"

"W-Wait! Arthur!" Matthew exclaimed as Francis leapt off of him and stuffed his Effiel Tower back into his jeans.

"Angleterre, wait!" he said, rushing after the Brit. Matthew sat up and looked over to where his plate of cake had sat, but was now on the carpeted floor, being devoured by a short plump polar bear. _Cake stealer,_ thought Mattie as he noticed the bulge in his jeans and sighed. _I'm never staying home with Papa again..._

* * *

**So yes, there isn't as much humor in this one, but seriously though, dat smut XD ~ADMIN OUT**


End file.
